The Ultimate Choice
by Slay You Down
Summary: Roman Reigns is the leader and Alpha of The Gate Keepers of Hell, and has not found his mate yet. Diosa Helmsley is the adored Highness of her father Hunter Helmsley. What will happen when destiny invokes it's will on Roman and Diosa? Will she betray Daddy Helmsley or follow her true chosen path? **AU...Strong sexual content and dark undertones. **
_**A/N:** Okay guys, this is something very much out of my realm, but the idea plagued me, and will help with my current struggles. This is completely AU, and the undertones are not my beliefs...I hope you all will find some enjoyment from this...Please leave feedback to let me know if this is passable and if you want this to continue into a story...xoxoxo_

* * *

 ** _New Year's Eve in Manhattan, NY...Penthouse of Hunter Hearst Helmsley..._**

It was nine o'clock and the moon was out full and bright. Tonight was a very special night for Hunter Helmsley, he was going to embark on something that will change the world forever. He stared straight ahead at the six black burning candles that were placed at his alter, along with a large framed photograph of his daughter. He tilted his head upwards, and spewed words that carried a cold fog behind them." That's right You Son of Bitch, I have the balls to do what you would never do...You and your holier than thou crap... I will be king of this earth, and my daughter is going to help me!"

He stood up and raised one hand towards the candles, and they went out. He then removed the gold mask from his face that resembled a cross between Skeletor and a King's Skull, his facial expression was cold and calculating. "We will rule this world after tonight... I know you won't disappoint Daddy." His husky voice muttered at his daughter's picture.

He swung his arms in order to remove the blood red cape from his body, it didn't fall to the floor, it disappeared along with his alter. He looked around satisfied his bedroom was transformed back with its Italian Gothic furniture. He looked himself over in the floor length mirror one final time, and he was pleased with himself. "Damn, I must say I look good." That he did, he was dressed in a dark grey Armani suit, with black silk shirt and tie. He left his quarters in route to his party guests.

* * *

Diosa Helmsley sat at the darken bar area and watched all the sixty or so party goers chat absently about nonsense. The large luxurious room was decorated with fine Persian linens, gold and silver accessories, fine Italian artwork, and plush leopard couches. There were also draping's of red/black silk silhouettes throughout the room to further give that rich intoxicated feeling. She lazily stretched her arms in front of her toned body, and arched her eyebrow as her red aura radiated into the room, her father and his minions felt her anxious evil wave, but the guests were oblivious to this, they were entranced by their surroundings and Daddy Helmsley's appearance; the suckers were just unsuspecting of their fate. Daddy Helmsley's 6, 000 square foot penthouse was something to die for; how ironic for his guests. It lacked nothing; it was not for his pleasure though, it was for making his visitors feel one of the deadly sins, Envy.

It was easy for her father to draw these fools into his world. He knew how to pick the ones that had deep desires to get their dreams to come true at any cost. And, that cost would be their souls. He created the illusion for them, and then sat back and relished in their mortal short comings. To Diosa, these people were weak and gullible; she just wanted to get to the point of ravishing their souls, but Daddy knew better. The mere mortals had to willing give of their souls, so that took manipulation, which Daddy Helmsley was the master of.

She sighed from boredom; she hated these parties that her father hosted. It was just too much of a façade in order to achieve their bottom line . She turned slightly and witnessed her father chatting up their next quest. He smiled devilishly at Diosa, and she tipped her glass to him.

Diosa adored her father; he was her mentor and her everything. Her father had ripped her away from her mother, and taken her as his prized child; he doted on his daughter; and taught her everything he knew. Which wasn't easy for Diosa to learn. Why? Well, her father, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, had many qualities about him, but Christian theology refers to these qualities as evil doings. Those people refer to her father by many names; "Son of the dawn, a dragon, the accuser, the lord of filth, a liar and father of lies, Prince of this world, Lucifer, Satan, but most commonly, The Devil", but Diosa just knew him as Daddy.

Hunter portrayed himself in many ways to capture his intendeds. Because the Devil could take on many forms. This time around, he was a CEO of a high ranking Attorney Firm. Diosa was on the Board of Directors, and ran second seat during high profile cases. At least that was their gig for the time being. Humans were so easy to manipulate.

She laughed at her thoughts of Hunter, and she crossed her long legs and smirked at her father. She then licked her blood red ruby lips and knocked back a shooter of tequila.

Hunter's eyes glowed a light honey brown at the sight of his daughter. She was his greatest creation so far, and after tonight, she would realize her destiny, or so, Hunter thought. Diosa was learning quickly and was as vicious as him. That took Hunter time to mold, because Diosa was half Angel. Her mother was picked to be one of God's angel's. Hunter and her had an affair, and he thought this woman would join him in his quest to take over the world, but she betrayed him, by going back to his enemy God. Hunter had the last word, he stole Diosa away from her. This brings him to the tricky part of his plan, the fear of Diosa's other half coming to fruition tonight. He needed Diosa to be willing to give herself to the plan. He laughed whole heartedly and winked in her direction, as the room exploded with more joyful excitement. He then put his arm around his potential soul, and turned them towards the fine painting hanging on the wall.

Diosa felt a warm heat rush down her core, she had been feeling surges of this feeling for over a week now, but it was stronger tonight, and in her mind it was happening at the wrong time. Her inherited traits were building; Gluttony and Lust. _"I'm so hot, I need to fuck badly, but no one in this room is worthy or can handle me...Mmm..."_ She looked down towards the floor, and her eyes glowed a golden red tone. She finally got a scent. She hopped off her stool. "If Daddy looks for me, tell him I'm stretching my legs for a bit."

The attractive women sitting with Diosa bowed their heads discreetly. These women were her friends, but worked as demons on this earth to lure new prospects to their ruler, Satan. These women were Nikki and Brie Bella and Renee Young.

Renee smiled at Brie, and parted her lips slightly in order to slither her tongue for their eyes only to see. "We mustn't speak to Satan of what we know."

Nikki waved her hand in the air. She wasn't afraid of Satan because she shared his bed on many of occasion. "Please, she needs to get fucked, her scent is strong, he will smell it anyways."

Brie shivered at her twin's words. She knew Satan would not be pleased, he had already picked who Diosa was to mate with. "I hope you are right; I don't want his wrath."

Nikki laughed smugly. "It won't hurt for her to get warmed up for her mate."

* * *

 ** _Outside on the Patio..._**

The air had suddenly changed outside, and the largest and leader of the gate keepers of Hell or more commonly called Hellhounds; fiddled with his tie. He felt hot, as though the air got heavy and dense. He tried inhaling a deep breath, and there it was her scent. He could smell her essence from the outside, it was strong and intoxicating. But why is this happening to him, these urges have intensified over a week's time. They were friends and confidants, but now he wanted more, or better yet craved more. His eyes darkened, and a low howl escaped his lips.

"Oh no." His fellow two-toned brother gaped. He knew that growl, and had waited a long time to hear it from his brother. It was a mating howl; his leader had discovered his mate.

The large raven hair man could feel his cock twitch, and he had to walk away and try to shake this feeling.

"Ro, where you going?" His blonde brother asked in an uncertain tone.

"I have to take a walk." The raven hair brother practically groaned.

Roman Reigns walked briskly from the patio and headed towards the large mahogany doors leading to the hallway. He needed to go downstairs and walk the streets. His overwhelming need to take her was so strong that he thought he would explode from the inside out. He didn't know why this was happening, but he did know it wasn't good. He was being called for his life mate.

This was dangerous for a hellhound, it felt like he was going into heat. "Fuck." He growled lowly as he pushed the button for the elevator.

 _"_ _Going somewhere, hound?"_ A voice heard, but no physical body present.

Roman rolled his eyes to the ceiling, he didn't need to turn around to see who it was, because his heart started racing from just her scent. "Go back to the party."

The swoosh of the elevator doors prompted Roman to just walk on; and he didn't look back. He released a labored breath as he heard a familiar lyrical giggle. "Dammit, I told you to go back to the party."

Roman leaned his heated back against the cold steel of the elevator, and haphazardly removed his black silk tie. And, then he growled when he heard Diosa's voice _. "Now, why would I do that hound; or should I say Alpha?"_

Roman closed his eyes trying to forget the bulge that was stirring in his suit pants. "You know damn well why... Lucifer has plans for you...And, those plans do not include what I want to do to you."

 _"_ _Fuck that, I do what I want when I want...Now, I just..."_

Diosa was cut off by Roman letting out a very lustful growl. He knew Hunter's plan for Diosa, and truthfully he didn't know if Hunter could get Diosa to go through with it. But, he had to regain his senses, because what was happening to he and Diosa right now was forbidden. But, why is this happening, had someone or something stepped in to ruin Hunter's plan. He didn't know, because his mind was becoming lost by the increasing scent of Diosa, and his growing erection. "Now nothing...Go back to your Daddy, this can't happen."

Diosa appeared within a hazy red/golden glow, which was her shimmer into human form. She looked drop dead gorgeous to Roman. She wore a red high split side long chiffon evening dress, encrusted with beaded sequin sweetheart neckline.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" She said, tugging Roman's rugged hand down the front of her dress and pressing it home into the hollow of her crotch. The material was thin; there was nothing beneath her chiffon dress.

Roman stared intently at her, and suddenly the elevator stopped, and all the floor indicators lit up, and that was the only light now. Diosa had used her powers to stop the elevator. She wantonly smirked looking into his eyes. "How pissed are you, Alpha?"

She wasn't playing fair, and Roman's resolve was weakening. But, he tried to play it cool by shrugging his shoulders. "Not very...Not at all actually, because nothing is happening here."

Satan's half breed did not take to this kindly. But, Roman's eyes were so dark and filled with lust that she couldn't help but pushing on. "Why are you being so squeamish...Are you developing a conscience?"

It was a challenge Roman did not bother to answer. Instead, he gave into his need of her; and he slipped his hand out from under hers, crooked a finger, and brought it up to brush along the line of illuminated skin. Diosa gasped out of pleasure from his touch; Roman smirked. "There will be no turning back...Are you sure you can defy Lucifer's wishes for you?"

Diosa narrowed her eyes, and they began to glow. "First off, I don't know of such plans; and secondly I misread you...My mistake." Her words were clipped with anger and she started to move away.

Roman caught her wrist, and his eyes glowed red. "You didn't misread a damn thing...I'm being straight up with you...Can't handle that your Highness?!"

It was the truth. At the party something happened with Roman, his senses became more heightened, like when a hellhound senses their mate for life. He tried to shake it off, but when she knocked back the shooter of tequila, his senses went through the roof. As she gathered her hair up off her glittered shoulder while talking, and pulled it crossly into a ponytail. There was a tension to almost everything she did. As if every word and act were ejected with disdain. Now, as she responded to what she thought was a rejection, there was a barely contained violence to her. Roman liked it a lot. And very few men/animals are totally immune to a woman who wears no panties.

Diosa tried to tug free from his grip, but he held on to her arm. When Diosa tried to speak, Roman could see even in the dim light she was fighting back tears. This was her mother's angel side. "Then I misread you." She muttered. "I'm not looking for a date or something permeant, just a fuck."

Roman suddenly and abruptly switched positions, and now Diosa's back was against the steel wall of the elevator. "That is not what you want." He pressed his crotch into her, and whispered into her ear. "We have fought the good fight, but let's not bullshit each other what is happening now."

The atmosphere changed in the elevator, changed to exhilarating electricity and need. Diosa's breathing altered to short quickened breaths and her heart raced. Roman turned his head fractionally towards her shoulder and lightly bit at it; his eyes turned the darkest slate.

Diosa moaned deeply, and then bit her bottom lip, and her eyes turned to a sultry deep brown with her arousal building to an unstoppable frenzy.

"Oh fuck." Roman growled and then lunged into her pushing harder into the steel wall of the elevator. Before Diosa could react, Roman had taken her hands in a viselike grip above her head, and pinned his hips into her hot flesh.

Diosa squirmed from pleasure; he trapped her, his hellhound scent overwhelming her senses that she could taste him. The scent was both intoxicating and frightening, she was feeling dizzy from it; it was full Alpha male, promising her new things and boundaries to be determined to be crossed.

She closed her eyes as he got closer and turned her head away. His lips connected with her jawbone instead, he made the most of it and trailed tiny butterfly kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. He smirked faintly at her gasp of reaction. He went up again and gently traced her jaw with his tongue. She shivered; intense emotions running through her. Her breathing got shallower as he reached her ear and gently sucked her earlobe.

"Was that clear enough." He whispered an almost growl into her ear, but it was so seductive. Holding her hands above her head with one hand, he lowered the other one to her face and gently pulled her face to face with him. She whimpered slightly but not from fear, she didn't resist his persuasive fingers and thumb that gently caressed her chin. He skillfully closed the gap between them devouring her lips and stealing all her ability to think. Without giving a second thought to what she was doing she arched her body into his and kissed him back. She fitted perfectly. He again practically growled as his own heat was building to the brim.

He ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance and she obliged and opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers. He let go of her trapped hands so his could go other places and she brought her hands down, ran them over his hard chest and broad shoulders and finally let them settle around his neck. She pulled him closer.

Now it was his turn to be consumed by her, her scent, her taste. She tasted like Vanilla, forbiddingness, promises to be kept, secrets to be told and passion to be awakened.

Her red manicured fingertips left his neck and traveled tantalizingly upward into his low hanging bun, leaving tingling skid-marks wherever her fingers touched.

"Fuck, Diosa." Roman moaned against her mouth as she continued her walk of fire eargerly undoing his bun and running her nails through his scalp, she took her hand away and brought it to his cheek where she left it. His hands wandered slowly around her exposed back, making their way down, gently cupping her tight buttocks pushing her harder against the wall. She moaned as he pressed his long hardening length against her; which caused another streak of emotions to run wild through her again.

Gently breaking the kiss Roman looked at Diosa, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen from kissing her eyes shone brightly with intense passion he had never seen in anyone else's eyes; it took his breath away.

Her eyes fluttered slightly disorientated but quickly she found her grounding. She smiled softly and licked her lips. In some ways this was painful for Diosa, because it stirred what had been latent for so long, this powerful undeniable force that had been building between her and Roman, but on the other hand this was not Daddy's plans for her future, and she couldn't defy his plan even though she didn't know what exactly it entailed.

She was at a crossroads, Roman could already sense her hesitation. He captured her chin again, and leaned into her. "Conflicted?"

His body was so warm next to hers, and she couldn't find the strength to fight her urges any longer. She threw her arms around his neck. "Yes and no."

Roman growled at this. If only she really knew the truth of what Hunter had planned for his little girl, she would go screaming into the night and never come back. But, he couldn't tell her, he was bound by blood to not ever speak the truth. He was becoming very angry, and his eyes flashed red. He pulled her body forcefully to his. "What do you want?!"

Diosa stood still for moment; she needed to get away, but she couldn't move her feet or vanish with her powers. She looked up to him and her eyes glowed a red/golden color.

Roman could see and feel her answer, he wanted to tell her that he felt the same, but he couldn't find the right words. So instead, he framed her face with his large rugged hands and yanked her against him, crushing his mouth over hers.

Diosa gave into the kiss, and mewed in the back of her throat, his tongue was fucking her mouth now, telling her how badly he needed her.

Diosa reluctantly pulled away from his soft lips, and bit slightly on his lower lip. She smirked, and pointed towards his erection. "Those need to come off..."

Roman returned the smirk, and looked to his belt buckle, and then back to her. "Your wish is my command your Highness."

He reached down and undid his belt and fly, letting his black designer suit pants and black boxer pool at his feet. He moved closer and pressed his erection to her belly so that she could feel his warmth through her dress.

"Oh my, very impressive, Alpha." Diosa moaned, reaching down to grasp his massively large manhood in her hands.

She knelt down before him, licking her lips. "I love how hard you are for me...Alpha look at you, your cockhead is so wet for me."

Roman gazed down at her and groaned as she slowly licked his slit, collecting all the wetness on her tongue, and pulling back so he could clearly see his pre-cum stretched from his tip to her tongue.

"Go ahead baby girl, this is going to be yours now...Fill your sexy tummy with my cum, because after I'm claiming you."

Diosa looked up, and queried, her tone deep and sexy. "Yeah?"

God, they both were so turned on, they had waited too long for this. Diosa continued to stare up at Roman. "I'm so wet right now."

Diosa arched her eyebrow, and had a devilish grin as she looked at his cock. It was nothing short of gorgeous.

She began to lick away the pre-cum on the tip, loving the saltiness of it. She bathed the head and shaft with kisses and licks while he moaned softly above her. By the time she finally took his cockhead into her mouth, he had his hands on her head and was guiding her… but she had a few tricks up her sleeve. She began to suck him in hard, firm strokes. Roman groaned deeply at her actions and began to pant.

"Oh, baby girl." He stated through gritted teeth. "That feels so fucking good…Don't stop..."

Diosa had no plans to let go of him, he was too damn delicious. She went up and down his shaft at a medium pace. Roman pulled at her raven corkscrew ringlets with his fingers, letting her know that he was enjoying what she was doing.

The lights flashed from the electricity from both their powers. "Sweetheart, mmm" Roman growled, starting to thrust his hips in time with her movements. "You keep that up and you're going to get a mouthful of my seed…"

Oh, but that is just what Diosa wanted… She moaned in agreement around him, which he really seemed to like. She heard him groan loudly. Reaching between his legs, she found his large testicles with the fingers of her right hand. She caressed him, feeling how taut his tender flesh was. She could tell that he was close. She released his cock from her mouth with a pop and went after his balls for a moment, licking and sucking left and then right. Above her, he was panting hard.

"Please" he begged, taking hold of his cock with his left hand and pressing the head to her lips. "Please, baby girl… suck it out of me…"

Like she could possibly resist; she was so fucking turned on from pleasuring him. She opened her lips for him, not the least bit offended when he pushed his hips forward and sheathes himself in her mouth. She gagged a bit and had to adjust herself so that she could have her hand on his shaft and the rest of him against her tongue. She sucked hard and deep, wanting so badly to taste his orgasm.

"Oh, shit, baby girl." Roman cried, his short fingernails biting into her scalp. "Oh, fuck, here it comes… I can't stop it…"

She wasn't sure why he was apologizing, because it's all that she wanted in this moment. His cock throbbed on her tongue, shooting hard spurts into her mouth. She sucked him through his orgasm, hearing him roar with ecstasy above her. So salty and warm, so goddamn good… She swallowed everything that he had to give, and only then did she relent, pulling back she delivered tender licks and kisses to his still sensitive mushroom head.

It took him a few minutes to regain himself. Diosa did her best to extend his bliss, running her fingernails over the tops of his thighs.

"Damn, Baby…" Roman breathed. He took hold of her shoulders and brought her back to her feet; clasping her face in his hands, he kissed her deeply, not the least bit taken aback by his own taste.

The elevator was silent, he seemed to still be recovering from his orgasm. A few more seconds passed, and he holds her. "I need to tell you something, Baby Girl." He confessed, leaning down kissing and nipping at her neck.

Her eyes closed in delight as his lips trailed over her skin. "What's that?" She queried, genuinely intrigued.

Roman smirked. He was about to confess one his traits of being a hellhound. "I can cum more than once." Roman huskily whispered into her ear, stroking her left side with his hand. "I can cum over and over, just like you."

Diosa didn't know what kind of a reaction he was expecting, but she giggled gleefully and wickedly at his words. "That's fucking awesome. And, that is a problem how?" She replied.

Roman was pleased and shocked, his kind found this to be a nuisance. "You like that?"

"I'd be crazy not to." She retorted, placing her hand over his hip. "She couldn't help her next question. "Are you telling me that your kind doesn't like that?"

"Sometimes it annoys them when I want to go more than once" Roman answered softly, brushing his bearded chin over her shoulder.

Diosa could tell that he was actually nervous that she'll reject him over this news. She reached up on tiptoes to reach his mouth with her own and she kissed him deeply, stroking his cheek. He purred at her embrace… Lost in the moment, breaking their kiss and smiling at him, Diosa whispered. "I'm here for you... I'm not like anyone or anything you have ever had...I promise."

He gave her a huge grin and his eyes twinkled with seduction in response to her words, placing his left hand on her face. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

Closing her eyes, she leaned more into his embrace. They began to kiss passionately, their tongues both fighting for control. Roman squeezed her closer, and dug his fingers deeply into her buttocks. Diosa loved the feel of him, and it was driving her crazy… "Fuck me" She begged, taking her lips from his. "Please fuck me… I need you…"

Her request was enough to get him horribly excited. Roman swiftly turned her around, and she was faced with the elevator wall. He ran his fingertips down her spine, and groaned. "Take it off...Right fucking now!"

Diosa felt the heat build in her core from his command. She unhooked the clasp of her dress, and let it fall to the floor. She stood completely naked in only her four-inch silver sandal stilettos.

Roman leaned down and bit her shoulder, drawing blood. Diosa screamed out in pleasure and pain, and gripped the railing tightly. "Fuck."

Roman tilted his head back, and released a strangled howling noise. It was his mating call. The room was overcome with their essences.

He roughly ripped opened his black silk shirt, and tossed it to the floor, and then planted kisses on the back of her neck. He pressed his naked body to hers so that she could feel his hot, hard cock against her.

Roman grasped her left leg and lifted it. Diosa's eyes glowed strongly from the bliss of him entering her wet hot entrance. He entered her with a hard thrust, and they both shivered from the connection of their bodies. He went still for a moment so they both could enjoy the feeling of being connected for the first time; he began to move again. Diosa let go of the railing, and slammed her hand on the wall, he felt so fucking good inside of her.

Roman pumped his cock in and out of Diosa, with a steady, strong rhythm that had her keening. The fingers of his left hand were biting into her hip, the fingers of his right grasping onto the back of her neck to hold her still under his ministrations; as if she would possibly try to get away from him at this moment. All she could do was cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck, baby girl." He swore, nipping at her left shoulder with his teeth forming into fangs. "I fucking love your pussy...This is mine."

Diosa wanted to answer him and tell him that she adored his cock just as much, but she seemed to not be able to form the words. He was taking her so roughly that he was veritably possessing her with every movement. Diosa moaned deeply as she realized that his muscular legs give him the ability to mate to her furiously. On top of that, he was hitting her sweet spot again and again, which made her begin to shake with ecstasy… Her nails turned sharp like daggers and she drug them down the wall, leaving indentations behind.

Roman was very observant, to this, and he took his left hand from her hip and reached across her waist, taking hold of her left hand. Diosa gasped with happiness and pleasure at the action, he was showing he actually cared as much as she did.

Her cries were getting closer to becoming screams now. He was biting and sucking the skin of her left shoulder and moaning loudly with his own growing bliss. "Baby" he groaned, starting to thrust even harder, "Shit, so tight...So wet...You're going to make me cum."

His admission burned through the haze in her brain and was more than enough to take her to ultimate pleasure. Diosa suddenly came hard around him, her inner muscles pulsating with orgasm. The ecstasy that she felt was so intense, but it got even better as he peaked himself. She heard Roman growl and grunt into her ear… Their bodies spasm together over and over…And, the elevator shook from their powers being peaked to the ultimate level of satisfaction. Their destinies were merging and the world also felt a quake.

The next time that she could think straight, it was several minutes later, and she realized that she was a damned mess, gasping for air and trying not to tremble and collapse in his embrace.

Behind her, he was in a similar state, she could feel that he was pressing his forehead to her moistened shoulder. "Roman?" She whispered. "Are you okay?"

"So much better than okay" he replied, his voice gravelly. "That's two orgasms for me, honey… mmm, but I want to give you one more."

Diosa grinned wickedly in a combination of happiness and nervousness. He just destroyed her with pleasure, after all. "Trying to show off?" She teased breathlessly.

Roman chuckled and did the cheekiest thing… he licked the back of her neck and whispered, "No, baby… trying to get you off… I want to make you see stars"

Diosa couldn't help but to laugh, anxiety rippled through her. He already made her lose control… She couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen to her if he took her to the next level.

"Please" Roman implored, kissing her back softly. "Let me make you cum again, baby… I'll be right here with you."

How could she say no? He squeezed her hand with his own to give her reassurance. "Yes, please" She breathed, pushing her plump ass back against him. "I trust you."

Roman smirked on her neck, and once she had uttered yes so sexily, he sucked at the skin on her neck and began to thrust into her once more, slowly at first. Diosa was still sensitive, so she couldn't help but to tremble and whine.

"Easy, baby girl" Roman commanded, stroking her back with his right hand. "I've got you… just let yourself go…"

She figured why not because this will be their last time, and she felt safe there in his arms, safer than she had been in a long time. Roman was a good and compassionate lover, and he was going to take care of her. He has proved that over and over by protecting her physically from any possible exposure to humans.

Roman began to thrust into her with greater speed and force, which made her cry out involuntarily. Holy fuck, she was losing it. She reached backward with her left hand and took hold of his hip, digging her long nails into him.

"Damn, baby." He growled, placing his left hand on her bicep. "I love the way you react to me."

"Roman!" She somehow managed to yell. Her mind was turning to mush as her second orgasm built… if he fucked her much harder.

Roman was thinking ahead of her: before she even knew what was happening, Roman was slamming his cock into her womanhood, viciously fucking her spot.

Diosa's second orgasm hits her so hard that her entire body convulses. She was vaguely aware of her screaming only because her throat hurt. She didn't know where she was, or even who she was… The pleasure she felt was white-hot, and she was lost to it, literally seeing stars behind her eyelids… She couldn't control herself at all, he had made sure of that. Her bliss seemed to go on forever, at least while she was conscious of it…

Diosa thought she may have actually passed out by the time that she came back to her senses. Behind her, Roman was moaning lowly, she could feel that he filled her with another immense load of his hot seed. It was difficult for her to catch her breath. She tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth.

Roman was pressing tender, breathless kisses to her back, trying to center himself. For the moment, she decided to just allow her body to recuperate.

Diosa was not sure how much later it was when Roman finally spoke, his voice low. "Sweet baby" he stated, still kissing her flesh as he stroked her left arm in tandem. "That was so fucking beautiful… I loved feeling you lose control...You will always be satisfied, that I promise."

Diosa had never felt so completely sated and cared about in her life, and she wanted to express that to him; yet she stopped herself because her mind was slowly coming back to reality, this could not happen again. Instead she managed to maneuver her body so that she was facing him without breaking their connection, which sent huge aftershocks through both of them. Roman grabbed onto her arms to still her, gasping at the sensations. "Baby, what are you doing?" he queried softly, grinning at her.

She didn't reply verbally, instead, she pressed her mouth to his and kissed him as deeply as she could. Roman moaned at her action and framed her face with his hands. Diosa tried to express her feelings for him with her lips and tongue. Because she knew the words could never be spoken, her father would never allow it.

He pulled back gently and pressed his forehead to hers, smiling with gleaming eyes. "I take it that you liked that?"

"You're so full of yourself, hound." Diosa retorted, still fighting for air even as she teased him. She was quite exhausted at the moment, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to slowly sit down, her eyes wanted to close.

Roman gave her a loving, chaste kiss. He knew what she was thinking, but he didn't want to deal with that right now, because he knew the battle would start soon enough. He wasn't giving her up, she was his mate now, and if he had to fight Satan for her, he would. "Shh, just close your eyes, we have time; their still drinking and partying."

That wasn't completely true, and it became evident to Roman and her by the rocking of the elevator. Diosa looked up with weary eyes, with lips parted.

Before Roman could react the lights blinked furiously and the elevator rocked violently. It was Hunter summoning Diosa.

"Shit, he is really pissed." Diosa huffed while searching for her dress.

Roman frowned as he got up searching for his pants. "I don't care, you and I have been brought together because we are meant to be mates... He can't interfere with that."

Diosa shook head from side to side as she clumsily tried fastening the hook of her dress. "I told you this was."

Roman stopped what he was doing and assisted her with fastening her hook, once it was clasped, he snaked his arms around her waist. "That's bullshit and you know it, neither of us have ever felt that before..." He kissed her shoulder. "Admit to me that you have wanted this for a long time, I'm not ashamed to say I have been fighting this for some time; we can no longer fight what is meant to be."

Diosa rubbed his arm, and leaned into his chest. She was about to give into him, but the blinking of the lights stopped, and was replaced with a red beaming light with fog. It was Hunter seething at her disobedience.

She used her powers and vanished from Roman's embrace. _"I'm sorry, but this can never be, he will never allow it."_

Roman punched the wall with velocity, and left a dent. He looked up to ceiling. "You can shimmer away all you want, but I'm not giving up on you... Not now...Not ever!"

* * *

Diosa found herself shimmed into Hunter's bedroom, clearly that was his doing. She sighed and held her hands to her hips. "We are not discussing anything!"

Hunter's body shimmed before hers; and he inhaled deeply, smelling Roman's scent on her. "You disappoint me."

Diosa was as strong willed as him, and she narrowed her eyes not backing down. "Why? You always taught me to take what I want."

The room went dark and transformed back to his dark lair. He circled Diosa's body, and stopped behind her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "This is true, but...And, this is a BIG but, this pint up feeling of burning in your loins was not for that damn Hound...It was for-."

Hunter was cut off by a bright wave of soft sparkling light, and then she appeared, the last person or thing he wanted to see. She glided into his face wearing a white chiffon Cleopatra type dress, and looking more beautiful than he had remembered. "I dare you enter my lair."

Her aura illuminated the room with soft white light. "I dare you do this to our daughter...You can't get involve with free will."

Diosa stood shocked, and she looked to Hunter as her eyes started to glow fire red. "Is this the woman that gave birth to me?"

Coco Castro was a chosen angel of God, and Diosa's birth mother. She tried to move closer to Diosa, but found herself lifted up by her neck by Diosa. "I mean you no harm, I'm here to warn you of your Father's plan." Coco struggled under her child's strength, and glared at Hunter's smirk of appreciation.

Hunter clapped mockingly at Coco. "You will not ruin anymore plans...This will happen and I will rule this world...Take your ass back to your supposed Lord and Savior."

Diosa's grip tightened around her mother's neck. "You have no right... You walked away from me...I will do anything to please my Father!"

Coco could not strike her child, but she placed her hand over Diosa's, and it scorched a little, allowing her to float above Hunter and Diosa. "Will you please your Father by bearing his child, and abandoning your destined love, who is Roman?"

Diosa turned to Hunter with venom. "Is this true?!"

Hunter scowled at Coco before she evaporated away into a white sparkling light. "Listen to me...This child I want will cement our domination over this world, it will be like the second coming..." He closed the space between him and Diosa, and held her hands. "Sweetheart, it is only flesh and sex, I would never suggest anything that is horrible for you...This will make us unstoppable to that over inflated ego that calls himself God."

Diosa blinked several times, before staring blankly into the darkness. "But, Daddy...I've found."

"Silence of that bastard Hound...This night was supposed to be our beginning of greatness, these feelings you have experienced is a gift from the universe, you hold special powers." He sighed from disgust from having to say this part. "You have both good and evil, but this child will part of you and me, it will be one of the most powerful of creatures, God will bow to our feet."

Diosa shimmed her body away from the room. _"I don't know if I can Daddy, I love you, but I need to think on this."_

Hunter's suit jacket and shirt flew open from his rage. He looked and his eyes glowed a dark red. "You have only eleven more hours, and then the conceiving will be doomed...I know you won't disappoint Daddy!"


End file.
